Je Vous ai Rencontre
by KishiSola
Summary: I met you, and it was out of chance. It could've been anyone on that hill that day. It was bright and I was lost in thought, and then you came my way.


You don't know what might occur on a spring afternoon as nice in Manchester. It had the right amount of sun mixed in with a light breeze. Sachiko clicked off the hologram projected by her iPhone12, and continued admiring the clouds as they drifted by. She was glad her strict mother let her stay with her aunt Norah for the summer, her favourite time of year. She felt energetic when the sun comes out, and she enjoyed being outside. However, it was days like these that made her think of her father. She barely remembered what he looked like. Her mother would often tell her she looked exactly like him with the exception of her pale complexion she inherited from her mom. Sachiko recalled the day when she hacked off most of her long hair above her ears, how much her mom flipped after seeing the mess on the bathroom floor. It didn't last though. It made her place her hand to her mouth to hide the smile while she cried. White hair, with red on the right of her bangs, au naturale with piercing gold eyes. It bothered Sachiko that nobody tells her where he went, or knew, that being her own mom. It was a mystery, who exactly was Ryuga Kishatu? She saw him when she looked in the mirror, when she looked at few photographs taken when she was a baby, and when she held her Exigo L-Drago 150X:D. Sachiko renamed it a few months after much thought, and it felt perfect to her. She considered the Latin meaning, to complete, determine, finish, settle, decide. She also had Fafnir adjust it with much better technology than when her Dad owned it. It could switch quicker, move faster, last longer, he'd be wanting it back once he saw what she'd done to it. The thought put a smirk on Sachiko's face. As her eyes closed for a quick rest beneath the sky, she heard the rustling of grass that got louder with whatever was coming near her.

"What are you doing here?" A male says, sitting alongside her on the grass.

Sachiko sits up and looks at the male curiously, "And you are?"

"Bi-lyu, Han Bi-lyu fully. I come here every Saturday afternoon to admire the place without being hounded by various girls." He expected her to fawn over him like every other girl did and he mentally prepared himself for whatever random action was to come.

She gave it some thought, tapping her black-painted nail on her bottom lip, "Ditch the hair bro, it makes you look girly." If there were people around, he was sure there would be an audible gasp heard. He heard he scoff before letting out a loud, happy laugh, "Your face dude. Did I offend you?"

"That was a first. Never thought someone would tell me to cut my hair off." Bi-lyu smirked, and pulled out the ponytail to adjust it. His hair fell to his back in wavy strands shaded in light purples and silver. It reminded her of Sayuri's light grey hair that she grew out. "So, um-"

"Sachiko Kishatu, pleasure for you to meet my acquaintance."

"Your acquaintance?"

"Yes, my acquaintance." She jabs his arm lightly, and he returns it with an equal hit. He then pulls out his own iPhone and earphones, handing them to her. "Like Röyksopp? I heard this song; came out some time back, well, a long time to be exact. You look like you might like it."

"Never heard of it, let's hear it." She grinned, picking up both buds, only to have Bi-lyu take one from her.

"I want to listen too." He says placing them in. Sachiko looks at the bud and mentally measures the length of the wire. She moves closer to him, and places it in her ear as the music begins to play. The vocals captivated Sachiko into a euphoric daze. She liked that about music, it made her thoughts run and become creative. She had the urge to take her sketchbook out of her bookbag and draw. Nothing in particular, just what she hears. They didn't even know when their hands touched, everything was just how melodic the sound was. He glances down at his hand, feeling the warmth of Sachiko's fingertips on his.

"Hey."

Bi-lyu looks up suddenly at her voice, her face with a lighthearted expression, he quickly moves his fingers from her's, "Yeah?"

"I'd like to listen to it while I draw and stuff. It's pretty cool." She holds out her iPhone, "Hit sync on the track and it'll transfer." He transfer the song to Sachiko's phone. He barely noticed the music still playing from the bud. "You're leaving?"

"It's nearly seven, I gotta get home or my Aunt will call my mom who'll flip." She laughs.

"Oh okay." He almost sounded a bit upset, but smiled and wrapped his headphones up and shoved them in his cargo pockets. "Want to meet up at the cafe on Arrington? I'll buy."

"Oh sure, I'm usually dead bored so that'll be a blast. I'ma transfer my number to your cell and you can text me the details. Her eyes suddenly caught the hint of a tinted blue and black tattoo from beneath his sleeve. She made a grab for it, lifting the sleeve roughly to reveal the intricate design of a shark. "That, my friend, is wicked." She hiked up her own tank top to show off the dragon tattoo that stretched from her hip to beneath her chest. "Mine's hurt like hell but it was so worth it. Got it because my Dad loved dragons, and gave me his Beyblade. See?" She fixed her shirt and fished out her Bey from her bag. "The best and the only."

"Really? Mine's is Mortal Shark. I'd let to see that refurbished Beyblade beat my Top Plate." Sachiko gave an unamused face and smacked it out of his hand. "Face the power knocking over stuff." She said smugly, picking it up and handing it back to him. "We'll see, perhaps instead of breakfast or lunch or whatever, we can battle instead. Sound good?"

"I'll take you up on your offer."

"Oh, I never asked, are you Korean? Your name sounds Korean."

"Yeah, I am. Moved here three years back for high school and stayed for college."

"How old are you?"

"19, you?"

"Same." Sachiko smiled.

"See you tomorrow then, I'll send you the address to a local gym. It's pretty big, fancy, and free of all things. Bring an ID though."

"Send me the details bro, I'm not gonna remember. No joke." The sun began to set gradually, turning the sky to a bright orange. "Bye."

"Bye." He waves her off as she begins walking away before a thought pops into his mind, "Oh and Sachiko."

"What?" She turns, asking. "Is your hair naturally that colour?"

"Yep, got it from my Dad." She leaves down the hill, bag in hand. He smirks, sitting down on the grass to admire the sunset.

* * *

**~AN:**

** A quick story written based after the timeline in my other fanfic, "Our Life's in Ruin". **

**My friend told me about this new series, Ultimate Top Plate, so I conjured up a story based on the wikia's personality listing for Han Bi-lyu. It's not really all that official since the show has yet to be released in the US, so how could I really know the personality for him. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the story, despite the minor lack of information. **

**Also, Sachiko belongs to me and stuff. Since she was originally for the Beyblade timeline/series, and a lot of references are used in relation to it, I'll list the story there since I don't know of any other listing on here ((still a noob)). **


End file.
